To Be With You
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: The Matthews, Maya, Farkle, and Lucas head up to the Catskills for a camping trip over spring break. But Riley doesn't know the real reason why her friends actually came on this trip until her and Lucas go for a walk in the woods. Fluffy one-shot


_**Author's Note: Hi all! So this is my first Girl Meets World fic. Shout out to Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx for asking when I was going to write a GMW fic. Not long after she asked me that, BOOM, this story popped into my head. Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle are around 15/ 16 in this fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World.**_

When Cory first announced that the Matthews family would be going on a camping trip for spring break, Riley was less than enthused. Being stuck with her eight year old brother in the same cabin for a whole week, without any Internet or cell service wasn't her idea of fun. Since the homework assignment where Cory took away the class' cell phones, Riley had tried her best to stay away from her phone when it wasn't necessary. But she didn't want to be out of touch with her friends for a whole week. Riley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Now Riley," Cory began. "Don't roll your eyes over this. We'll have fun, you'll see."

"But dad! I'm not going to be able to talk to any of my friends when we're there. And I'd already promised Maya that we'd talk every chance we got," she replied. That was mostly true, she wanted to try and talk to Lucas over the break as well, but she wasn't going to tell her dad that.

"I know," Cory said as he put a forkful of rice into his mouth. "So I figured your friends would enjoy coming with us."

Riley's head snapped up. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Maya, Farkle…and Lucas."

Riley jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Thanks daddy!" she squealed and then skipped off to her room.

Auggie shook his head. "Girls…" he deadpanned as he went off into his room.

Topanga cleared Riley's and Auggie's plates, and then placed a hand on Cory's back. "I'm surprised you finally said yes."

Cory nodded. "She's growing up. I can't get in the way of that."

***TWO DAYS EARLIER***

_Cory placed his briefcase on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. "How could Feeny handle this every day?" He just got home from a long day of students not wanting to do what they were told thanks to the upcoming break. Cory couldn't blame them. He remembered trying the same things._

_The intercom buzzed and the voice that came out from the box was not who Cory had expected._

"_Mr. Matthews? It's Lucas."_

_Cory furrowed his brow in confusion as he pressed the button to respond. "Riley's not here, Mr. Friar."_

_A few seconds passed before he answered. "I know, sir. I came by to talk to you."_

_A nervous pit grew inside Cory's stomach. He knew what Lucas was here for, and Cory wasn't ready for this moment to come. He knew it was coming sometime in the near future, but he kept pushing it to the back of his mind, somehow hoping it would never come. "Come on up," Cory replied, his voice about an octave lower than normal._

_Lucas came through the apartment door about a minute later. "Sir, may I ask you a question?"_

_Cory crossed his arms and nodded. "Go ahead."_

"_I knew Riley wasn't going to be here. After school she asked me if I wanted to join her and Maya at Svorski's, but I told her that I had something to take care of. I figured now would be a good time to ask you since she's not here. Mr. Matthews, I'd like your permission to date your daughter."_

_Cory's shoulders slumped slightly. Despite knowing the question was coming, his wasn't ready to hear it. He wasn't ready to give Riley up. _But is Riley ready?

_Cory straightened his posture. "Before I answer, Mr. Friar, I feel the need to explain myself. When you first came here, I knew Riley was attracted to you. Part of the reason why I acted the way I did was because I knew Riley wasn't ready for a relationship. She was too young. The other reason was because I didn't want to let her go. I've seen the way you've both interacted with each other for the past three years. You two really care about each other, and I can't stand in the way of that. Because you asked me for my permission, I have a lot more respect for you. Usually guys today don't care about parent permission," Cory paused and took a breath. "Yes. You have permission to date my daughter. However, I do have some conditions."_

_Lucas nodded, waiting for Mr. Matthews to continue._

"_Number one, don't let her get away. And if you do break up, it better be for a darned good reason. Otherwise you'll have me to deal with. Number two, don't do anything that you'll regret later. And lastly, don't tell her yet."_

_Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Why, sir?"_

"_We're going camping in a few days for spring break. I was planning on inviting Maya to come along, so I wouldn't see why you and Farkle can't join the trip as well. Tell her there. Also, it's a good opportunity for all of us to get to know each other a little better."_

_The young Texan's eyes brightened. "Yes, sir."_

* * *

Spring Break:

The big group piled into two cars, the boys in one and the girls in another. After almost four hours of driving, they had finally arrived at the campsite in the Catskills. All the kids stretched their legs as Cory and Topanga went to get the keys for their cabins.

"Wow, it's amazing out here!" Farkle exclaimed as he looked around at the trees and surrounding hills.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "Hey, Lucas…you must feel right at home here," she teased.

Lucas smirked at his friend's comment. "It does feel good to get out of the city, but it's not Texas."

It wasn't long before Cory and Topanga came back with the keys, and they began to unpack. Lucas didn't take long to finish, so he decided to go see Riley in the girls' cabin. Since Mr. Matthews gave him permission to date Riley, he had been thinking of ways to ask Riley to be his girlfriend. He knew she'd say yes, but he wanted to make the moment special. And what better way was there than go hiking through the woods? Lucas thought it was a good idea, he just hoped Riley would enjoy it.

He knocked on the cabin door. There was a moment delay before someone opened the door. Lucas saw who it was and smiled. "Hi Riley."

She smiled. "Hi."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk. I know we'll have plenty of chances to explore here, but I wanted to check out some trails before dinner."

"Sure! Sounds like it could be fun!" Riley grabbed her sweater and draped it over her arm. The two friends walked out towards the fire pit and saw Cory walking out of his cabin.

"Hey dad! Lucas and I are going to go for a walk!"

"Alright, make sure to be back before dinner."

"We will," she replied, and they headed up through the woods.

* * *

Lucas zipped his sweater up more as they headed further into the woods. Neither Lucas nor Riley had said anything for a while, each of them enjoying the landscape as they walked. After a few more minutes, they had reached a small clearing, and decided to take a break. Lucas leaned up against a tree at one end of the clearing, and Riley sat on a rock at the other end.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Riley asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yeah it is."

Riley stood up to get a better view of the blue clear sky that shone above.

"Riley?"

"Yeah?" she responded while taking a step towards Lucas, not paying attention to where she had stepped. Her foot caught on a root as she tried to take another step forward, sending her down to the ground.

Lucas rushed over to her and kneeled next to her. "Riley! Are you alright?"

Riley brushed her hair out of her face and spat out some that had gotten into her mouth. "Yeah, I think so." Lucas helped her to her feet, but once she put some weight on her ankle Riley yelped out in pain and lost her balance. Luckily, she ended up in Lucas' arms.

Both of them blushed slightly as he brought her back into a sitting position. "So much for that thought, huh?" Riley said.

Lucas let out a soft laugh. "How bad is it?" he asked as he laid his hand softly on her ankle.

Riley's face grimaced once he touched it. He immediately retracted his hand and stood up. "Take off your shoe," he said as he walked to a nearby tree and pulled out his small pocket knife.

Riley did as she was told. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to minimize movement in your ankle. Bark isn't the best to make splint out of, but we have to make do with what we got," he replied over his shoulder as he cut off some bark from the tree.

"You know you could get in trouble for doing that?"

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah, but it was worth it to help my girl."

Riley froze when she heard the last part of his sentence. "Y-your girl?" she stuttered.

Lucas turned back to face her with two thick pieces of bark in his hand. "Yeah…" He put the supplies for the splint next to Riley's foot as he sat down right next to her. "I knew we had a connection when I first moved to New York. And over the past three years we've known each other, I've grown to care for you…more than just a friend. Riley, would you give me the honor of having you as my girlfriend."

Riley's eyes filled up with tears. Never did she think this moment would finally get here, thanks to her dad being so protective. "D-does my dad know?"

Lucas nodded. "I asked him for permission about a week ago."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Lucas laughed. "Alright, now would you let me take care of your ankle so we can get back to camp?" he teased

Riley released him from the embrace and smiled. "Sorry."

"No, no…don't apologize," he smiled. Lucas took off his sweater and cut off the sleeve. Once he held the two bark pieces in place, he tightly wrapped the sleeve around Riley's foot.

"How's that?"

"Good I guess. We should probably start to head back down if we want to make it in time for dinner."

Lucas helped Riley stand and wrapped a supportive arm behind her. They started to make their way down, but once they walked out of the clearing, Riley had some trouble keeping her balance due to all the roots and rocks scattered about the wood's floor.

"I don't think this is going to work, Lucas. Not if we want to try and make back on time."

"Neither do I," he replied. Lucas bent down slightly and brought his other arm underneath her knees, and began to carry her bridal style. "Better?"

Riley nodded as she rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

* * *

Cory paced back and forth in front of the camp fire. Riley and Lucas were about a half hour late, and he was starting to get worried. "Maybe I should go out and look for them."

Topanga stood up and wrapped an arm around her husband. "Do you even know which path they went on?"

Cory shook his head. "I feel like I should do something though."

"Don't worry. If they're not back in another fifteen minutes we'll go out and look for them."

Topanga brought Cory back to his seat, despite his eagerness to go out and search.

Maya looked up and smiled. "I don't think you'll have to wait, Mr. Matthews."

Cory looked out towards the tree line and saw Lucas carrying Riley towards them. The group rushed out towards them.

"What happened? Are you both okay?" Cory asked being the concerned father he is.

"We're fine, daddy. I just hurt my ankle while we were walking."

"We'll get you over to the med station after we all get something to eat, that sound like a plan?" Topanga asked the group.

Everyone nodded, all hungry after a long day, especially for Lucas and Riley.

Lucas set Riley down on one of the logs next to the fire, then sat down next to her and took her hand in his. Maya saw this, and looked at Riley with wide eyes. Riley simply nodded.

_About time,_ Maya thought as she took her seat next to Farkle.

_**A/N #2: Hope you guys liked it. The reason why I aged up the characters a bit cause I personally think anyone under 15/16 is a bit young to have a relationship. If you wouldn't mind leaving a review on the way out that would be great :)**_


End file.
